


The Ignored Kink

by LadyDrace



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Established Relationship, Fetish, Frottage, Lingerie, M/M, Panties Kink, Top!Cas, Underwear Kink, bottom!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-06
Updated: 2012-09-06
Packaged: 2017-11-13 16:50:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/505641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyDrace/pseuds/LadyDrace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean finally gets over himself enough to admit that there's something kinky he wants. PWP, basically.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ignored Kink

**Author's Note:**

> This is for Jemmarose's birthday! Since I know she loves Top!Cas and laments the severe lack of (CANON!) panty kink fics in this fandom just as much as I do, I wrote her this. HAPPY BIRTHDAY! I should never have let you go, wifey!

“Dean, please relax. What's the point of doing something special if you refuse to let yourself enjoy it?”

Castiel let his hand slide down Dean's side, until his fingertips brushed the laced edge of the pale blue panties Dean was wearing for the first time. Castiel knew it had taken Dean significant time and trust to even ask if Castiel was on board with trying something a little different. And even though Castiel had been nothing but supportive – _eager_ even – it had still taken Dean months and months to get to a point where he felt he was ready to let go of enough of his manly pride. Deep down, Dean still believed that there had to be something he could do that would make Castiel think less of him. Nothing could be further from the truth.

Dean sighed. “Sorry, Cas. Don't get me wrong, I really want this, I'm just...”

“Nervous?”

“No,” Dean snapped, but Castiel knew he was lying.

Nipping Dean's neck always made him soft and pliant under Castiel's hands, so he spent a good deal of time just unwinding Dean, while still keeping a hand just in reach of the satin fabric stretched taut over Dean's hip. When Dean finally started relaxing minutely, Castiel slid his hand further down, and gently cupped Dean through the panties. Despite the nerves, Dean sported a sizable erection, pulling the leg holes obscenely open on either side of his shaft. He tensed up again at Castiel's touch, but he also groaned loudly, so Castiel considered it a success and didn't stop.

“If you're still concerned about _my_ desires in this matter, please just remember that I told you before: no matter what you wear, I'll still want you.”

Dean just nodded, and Castiel was dismayed to note that there were still tense frown lines on Dean's face. Clearly additional reassurance was required.

“In truth, I find this whole experience every... titillating,” he mumbled, rubbing his hand gently across the wet spot rapidly growing larger at the front of the panties. Dean groaned again and then stilled.

“Really?” He asked softly, his voice slightly raspy with poorly concealed insecurity.

“Oh yes,” Castiel whispered. “This fabric is very sensual. Touching it is almost arousing in itself.”

There was a short, but heavy pause. “You wanna try 'em on?”

Castiel thought about it for a moment, but then shook his head. “No. While the garment is wonderful on its own, feeling you through it, warming it... making it wet-” he gave Dean's cock a squeeze, punctuating his words, “-is simply... _dizzying_.”

Dean moaned, and Castiel kept up a steady rhythm of rubbing through the panties. “And to see you in these... there's nothing like it. The lace against your skin, the shine of the satin only barely covering your nakedness... Oh, Dean, I'm enjoying this _very_ much.”

“Fuck, that makes two of us, Cas,” Dean hissed. He arched under Castiel's hand, and shuddered when soft lips found his nipple. Castiel licked and sucked the nub, just the way he knew Dean loved, while still fondling his cock, fingers brushing soft skin through the gaping leg holes every so often. Dean's cock jerked under the attention, and suddenly Castiel had to get closer. He climbed fully on top of Dean, and lowered himself down between Dean's legs, until they were in contact from chests to knees. Feeling his own naked cock brush against the warm, moist satin was heady in itself, but Dean whimpered like it was almost painfully good, and Castiel simply could not resist it whenever Dean fell apart enough to make those vulnerable noises.

Castiel started thrusting jerkily, shivering at the glorious sensations, not at all worried that he might seem vaguely desperate. After all, Dean seemed every bit as blown away as he was. Then, quite by accident, Castiel's cock slipped down a little, and on the next thrust it went in through the open leg hole, sliding up next to Dean's hot shaft. Castiel had to stop and breathe at the unexpected intensity. Not only could he feel Dean against him, which was amazing at any given time, but now both their cocks were enveloped in shiny softness and lace. Pressed in so tightly, cockheads bumping together into the soaked dent in the front with every tiny movement... Castiel was close to coming in no time at all. So he gave in to the urge, and made a slow thrust into the snug pocket. And just like that, Dean lost it.

He keened and flung his legs around Castiel, pulling him closer still. “Fuck! Cas, please just... oh god, fuck!”

Castiel had no intention of refusing that request. He happily thrust in again, groaning himself from the sharp pleasure, and found Dean's lips with his own. Dean made more and more high pitched noises as Castiel kept thrusting, making it clear that he was getting close. Castiel broke the kiss, and licked his way across Dean's jaw, up to his ear. Castiel knew that Dean had a certain weakness for his voice, so at the next few hard thrusts he growled in Dean's ear and whispered: “You're so lovely, Dean. Making yourself so beautiful for me. I don't deserve you.”

Dean hid his face in Castiel's neck, but there was no hiding the whining sob when he came, and Castiel followed him over the peak. Pearly white drops oozed through the satin, and coated both their cocks in warm slickness, making Castiel do just a few more deliciously oversensitive undulations, before he pulled away, and let Dean breathe.

He could feel Dean getting ready to pull away, but he stopped the escape attempt with an arm over Dean's chest and an unhappy snarl. “How soon can we do that again?”

Dean froze and looked at him for a long moment, before swallowing visibly. “Well... uh... I _did_... uh... buy a pair of pink ones too...”

Castiel grinned.

End.


End file.
